Misunderstanding
by Sweet Nymph Of Words
Summary: it all start from a little misunderstanding that leads to something they didn't expected. okay, i'm sucks a summaries but please do read this one. ONE-SHOT. SHIDO X TOHKA


" **Misunderstanding"**

 **By: Sweet Nymph Of Words**

 **A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is a DATE A LIVE fanfic! Yeah! And it is a SHIDO X TOHKA story! Wiiihhh! I so love tohka! Anyway, I hope you all like this one. It's only a one-shot story but I'll try to make it longer. JA NE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own date a live. But I own the plot.**

 **Raizen High School**

 **TOHKA~. ~.~**

I stare the sakura trees outside the window. Sigh. I wonder if it's true.

" _ **If I hadn't meet tohka I won't have to date the spirits. I won't feel the pain and I can live like a normal high school boy. I won't have to fight DEM. I'm tired of all of this."_shido**_

" _ **But, do you regret it? Do you regret helping them?"_origame**_

" _ **Yes…"_shido.**_

"Tohka? Oi! Tohka!"

I snap out of my thoughts and sighed. I hope it's not true. Shido doesn't regret meeting me, isn't he?

"Are you alright, Tohka?"

I look at the three girls in front of me. Mai, Ai and Mi.

"Yes."_me

"You are unusually gloomy today tohka. Is something happen?"_Mai

I shook my head and put on a forced smile.

"No! Nothing happened! I'm just thinking about things."_me

"You mean, Shido?"_Ai

"Did that bastard did something to you?!"_Mai

"Gross."_Mi

I shook my head again and put on my most convincing smile to reassure them that I'm alright, though it's forced. I just hope they won't notice that I'm faking it.

"No. It's not about him. Well, I mean, it about him partially."_me

"That means?"_Ai

"I'm just thinking about the anniversary of the day we first met."_me

"Oh."_them.

Oh, right. Now, I thought about that. What will I do to celebrate that day? We can go onto a date! But… Hmmm. How about I ask to Reine-chan? Great idea!

"Ne, Tohka. It is already lunch time."_Mai

"Wanna eat with us?"_Ai

"Gross."_Mi

"Gomenie, but I'm going to eat with Sh—SHIDO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"_me

"Tohka! Yoshino is in trouble!"_shido.

"NANI!? Come on!"_me

And we both run out of the school. I hope yoshino didn't get hurt! She's like a sister to me!

"Where is she, shido?!"_me

"Kotori said that Yoshino is at our house. She's releasing too much spirit powers and the AST are going to her location!"_shido.

What!? AST! If they reach the house then they will know where we, the spirits, hiding.

"We need to go faster!"_me

We run as fast we can back to the house. Ghad! I hope we aren't too late.

"Yoshino! Yoshino!"_shido.

He shouted as soon as we reach the house. Oh dear. Please, don't let the AST get her.

"Yoshino!"_me

"S-shido."_yoshino?

We both run where the voice came from. The bathroom. I open the door to look if that's where yoshino is.

"Tohka… Yoshinon!"_yoshino.

Then she pointed at the toilet, where yoshinon is. I pick up the puppet from the toilet and examine it. It has a cut in its head.

"Shido, yoshinon has a cut."

Shido bend down in front of yoshino and patted her head.

"Don't worry yoshino. We will fix him. Don't cry."

Yoshino slowly stop crying and the ice that surrounds her melts. Sigh. I thought something 'worse' happened.

"A-ano, shido. How can we fix him?"

I said while holding out yoshinon. He gets it and examines its cut.

"I'll just go to the living room and stitch this. Tohka, can you please get yoshino some dry clothes?"

"Of course. Come on yoshino, let's get change."

Then I took yoshino with me.

The day passes with me and shido cleaning the bathroom because of the ice and water in the floor. At dinner, miku, yuzuru, kaguya, kotori and origame came at the house to join us. Kotori, who wear her white ribbons, play with yoshino and yoshinon while I and origame help shido to cook.

"No! I want curry!"

"We'll have miso soup."

"But-but!"

"Ah, I think I'll just cook both."

"No, it will take a long time to cook both. Just cook miso soup since it's easier to cook."

"But—"

"And you are tired."

I look at shido. Is he tired? He looks like usual except for those big eye bags. It looks like he doesn't get enough sleep. I just shut up and let them both cook. I didn't even hear shido when he called me.

"Tohka, are you alright?"

I look at shido and opened my mouth to ask him if he's getting tired because of us but decided against it. I close my mouth again and forced a smile.

"Yep! But I'm hungry!"

"Oh, okay. Come on. The food is ready."

"Yey!"

Then I rush to the table and began to eat. They chat about their day and talk about fun things while eating. But I still remain silent. He looks happy but I can still see some hesitation and worry. I wonder what he's hesitating and worrying about. Shido looks at me and I smile again. But it's forced. I can't bear to smile after all I've heard. I'm still confused about that conversation between shido and origame.

The next morning came but, still, that conversation is all I can think of. Shido maybe notice that I'm not in my usual energetic mood in breakfast so he asks me again before we go off to school.

"Is there something wrong, tohka?"

"Of course, nothing's wrong! What would be wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Oh! It must be just your imagination, shido! Hurry up! I'm planning to eat in the cafeteria today with mai, ai and mi! "

Then I skip out of the house with shido following me. I sighed. Should I ask him? Or not? I don't know what to do anymore.

Days pass by and the examination week is approaching. I notice how lousy shido is now. The bags under his eyes seem to grow darker and bigger too. I wonder if he's alright.

One time, I heard kotori and Reine-chan talk with shido in the living room when I get out of my room.

"Shido, you seem to have lack of sleeps these days."

I immediately hide behind my doors and listen intently to them. I know that eavesdropping is wrong but I'm just concern about shido.

"Ah, yeah, I need to review my notes and look after the spirits. Arrgghh! I hate examination weeks."

"That must be tough. But you still need to rest. It will not be good if you got sick."

"Don't worry. "

I went inside my room again and just lay on my bed. Later that day, I heard kotori and Reine-chan talking outside my room. I press my ears on the door to hear them clearly.

"this is worst than I thought, reine-chan. School and babysitting the spirits is a hard task for shido to handle. Like now, he needs to study for the exam and try not to make the spirit's emotion to drop."

"If the emotions drop then it will result them to go berserk and destroy the city."

"Yes. This is frust—"

I stop listening to them as my mind try to take in what I've heard. Now I know why he is hesitating and worrying. He is hesitating to say things that may cause our emotions to drop and he is worrying that we may destroy this city.

Oh no. I'm getting a little down, I must control my emotions. In that way, I can at least, repay him for saving me. I that way, I can at least, decrease the problems his carrying in his shoulders. Oh, I should tell this to others. Right. I should.

The next day, I meet up with the other spirits in the playground. I told shido that we just need a little bonding as an excuse that he actually buys.

"So, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Miku ask while quoting in the air.

"Agree. Yes, what do you want tohka?"

"Hai! Hai! I still need to read my notes!"

"She will answer those questions if you just let her speak!"

I nodded thanks at yoshinon when they shut up. I sighed and look intently at them.

"You see, I just found out something—"

"About?"

They interrupted. I sighed again to control my emotions and speak.

"About spirits,"

They immediately silent up and seriously look at me. Good. Because I won't able to control my emotions if they talk again.

"I found out that if our emotions drop, we will go berserk and might destroy the whole city and kill all that is in sight."

"That's not amazing."

"It's horrible."

"Asks. Is that why shido looks tired?"

"Yes. He's looking after us while studying. I hope you all understand that we must do something about this thing. If not, then I'm afraid that shido may fell ill with all the responsibilities he have."

"What do you think we must do?"

"Suggest. We must learn to control our emotion."

We all agreed to the new unwritten rule. We must control our emotions. The first day of the examination day pass and all of us call it a day.

"Shido! Shido! Let's go celebrate!"

I watch them chat and laugh. Shido is not like his usual self he looks…

*bbllaagg*

"Shido!"

Shido just fainted. Origame immediately call the ambulance. Everything passes like a blur and I just see myself being slapped by origame.

"What?! How dare you slap tohka!?"

"Yes! What did tohka ever do to you!?"

The others remain silent. No one speak until origame points at me then she look at us in disgust.

"This is your entire fault! This all your fault that shido is in that emergency room! If all of you just didn't exist! This won't happen!"

Then she looks at my wide eyes.

"This won't happen if you never meet him!"

Then she rushes out of the hospital. I didn't hear anything. I can't even remember what happen next. Origame's words rang loudly in my head.

"Don't mind what she said, tohka. It's not your fault. It's not our fault."

I just nodded at miku and look at the sleeping figure of shido. He wakes up that night, to my relief.

Five days pass and I don't even left his side no matter how much he insists. Origame came visit him several times and sent me accusing glares that I just returned with a blank stare.

"You seem to be sad, tohka."

Shido ask me while I'm peeling an apple. I look at him and smile.

"No. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm alright now. No need to be worry."

I just look down and continue to peel the apple.

"Do you remember what day is tomorrow?"

I nodded but not bother to look up.

"Yeah. The day we first met."

The day that should never happen. If only…

 **SHIDO**

Tohka seems to be a little out. It's like she knows something that I don't know.

"Shido, is something wrong?"

I look at origame beside me. I manage to force tohka to go to school; I'm just surprised that she obeys me without a fight. She never leaves my side since I got discharged from the hospital.

"It's just… I think, something is wrong with tohka."

She put the knife in the side table and looks at me with her usual blank expression.

"About tohka?"

I nodded and look at the morning sky.

"This is all her fault and you still worry about her?!"

My eyes widen. What?

"This is not her fault, origame."

"Oh yes, this is! If you never meet her, you won't tire yourself too much! If those spirits don't exist your life won't be always in danger! You will able to focus at studying and you will able to live like every normal person do!"

"Are you saying that it if the spirits including my sister never exist my life will be much simpler?"

She closes her mouth. I stand up and look at her.

"All of this is never their fault. I want to help them; they not forced me to do this. And never wish for them to die because they are still living, they are just like us. It is just unfortunately for them to be different from us."

"SHIDO! TOHKA IS NOT IN HER ROOM! AND SHE LEFT A NOTE SAYING GOODBYE!"

Yoshino just barged in my room with yoshinon shouting.

"What?!"

"She… she grew more distant from us since you fell ill and since origame accuse her to cause all of this."

I look at origame who's looking down.

"Yoshino, stay here. I will find her, okay?"

"Okay."

Then I run out of the house. I put on my ear piece in process.

"Kotori!"

"What the?! Don't shout at my ear idiot!"

"Kotori! Can you check the status of tohka's emotion?"

"Oh, wait. Ah. Yeah. Why?"

"Did it drop?"

"No. it is very stable. Why? Is something happen?"

Now, I grew more worry. How can her emotion don't drop after all origame said to her. Or I'm just underestimating her.

"Kotori, can you track where tohka is?"

There is silenced in the other line before she gasps.

"You idiot! What did you do to her?"

"What? Why?"

"She's releasing too many spirit auras. The AST are coming to get her!"

"What?! Where is she!? God dammit!"

"She's at the place where you two first met."

The restaurant. I run to the direction of the restaurant when I hear gunshots. They are there!

"TOHKA!"

Where is she? I can't almost hear because of the loud gunshots. There are some explosions that make it harder for me to see where tohka is.

"Hey, you aren't allowed here! Didn't you here the drill?"

An AST member approaches me when she sees me.

"Let me through! I need to find tohka!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. It is not safe here."

"No! Get out of my way! Tohka!"

"I'm sorry but you need to get out of here or you'll die."

"SHIDO! STAY AWAY FROM HM!"

Someone grab my hand and carry me to the top of a building.

"The princess has a hostage. Cease your fire."

The shooting come into a halt.

"What do you think you're doing out there?! Are you planning to get killed!?"

I look at the one who grab me. It's tohka. And she's angry.

"Aren't I'm the one who supposed to be mad?! Why do you run away?!"

I shouted back at her. I know that what I did is wrong but I'm really worried about her. Hell, I think I'm gonna die when I found out that she run away. I can't even think straight knowing that she is in trouble.

"I—I think it is the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do?! DAMN TOHKA! Do you know how much I'm worried about you!? You just there a minute ago and then suddenly you just disappear!"

"You are worried about me? Or you are just worried that I might go berserk and destroy the whole city?!"

I look at her and saw her crying. My eyes automatically soften at the sight.

"Tohka—"

"Why would you even worried about a burden!? Besides this is my entire fault right?! If I never exist! If I never meet you! If you never save me! You won't all be tired and you won't fell sick!"

"Tohka… it's not your fault."

I step forward but she just steps back. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Yes, hell yes it is! It's my fault! Your life won't be at risk if you never meet me! You won't have to face your everyday life worrying about the city's safety. You can even have a great future if you didn't know me!"

"Tohka, it's not true."

"It's true. It's true. Everyone thinks that it is true. Like origame, kotori, reine-chan, the AST, the whole city. They don't like us. They can never accept us. And every danger in this city is because of us. Origame is right. If spirits never exist, your family will be still complete. Kotori will never become a spirit. No one will ever die because of space quake."

"Tohka."

"So… so, I've decided to surrender myself to the AST and let them kill me. In that way, I can decrease the burden that you are carrying."

My eyes widen because of what she said. She plans to kill herself? Because of me?

"You-you. Do you really think that I will let you kill yourself?!"

"I don't know!? But you regretted meeting me right! I've heard you! I've heard you with origame!"

She. She heard us?

" _ **If I hadn't meet tohka I won't have to date the spirits. I won't feel the pain and I can live like a normal high school boy. I won't have to fight DEM. I'm tired of all of this."**_

" _ **But, do you regret it? Do you regret helping them?"**_

" _ **Yes…well, maybe I regret it unconsciously at first. But I will never regret meeting tohka. I will never regret helping her."**_

" _ **You love her, right?"**_

" _ **Maybe."**_

"NO! I will never regret meeting you! I never do!"

"But-!"

"Do you think I will be here if I don't care about you? Do you think I'll ever talk to you here and save you again if I'm regretting meeting you? Do you think I'll be here, standing in front of you, ready to shield you from those bullets if I wish you never exist?"

She begins to sob and cry louder, I don't care many eyes are watching us. I don't care if the AST is here to eliminate her. I don't care if kotori gets mad at me. Hell! I don't even care if the whole world sees us. All I know is I want to be with her and that I can't leave without her.

I touch her cheeks and tilted her chin so she can look straight at me. I bend down and gently kiss her tears away. The AST members gasp at the action but I don't give a damn.

"Shido… what are you-?"

I cut her off by kissing her lips. Her hands found it way around my neck while I hug her closer to me and kiss her deeper.

We both stop as we both felt the urge to breath. I leaned my forehead to hers and whisper.

"Do you think that I'll be here kissing you if you didn't matter to me?"

"Shido."

Her body begins to glow as her powers begin to leave her body, leaving her naked. I hug her closer to me to cover her body with mine.

"Tohka, I don't know how or when but all I know is…. I love you, tohka."

She begins to cry again and buries her head in my chest.

"i-I love you too, shido."

I smile and kiss her head.

"I think, it is time for us to go home."

She nodded again.

"Kotori, erase their memories."

And we both disappear in the thin air.

"Don't run away again, okay?"

"Okay. And I'm sorry."

I beamed at her.

"No worries."

She smiles at me again and kiss me.

 **END**

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! I so love reading reviews! I think it is very obvious what happened next right? I think, I'll just make another one-shot for the aftermath of the confession. A sequel, right? Anyway, if sorry if they are a little bit out of character, but I think it turns out fine. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
